The Birth of Princess Skyla
Here's how the birth of Princess Skyla goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with The Avengers. Shining Armor: Keep it up, Honey. You're doing just fine. Doctor: Alright, Cadanza. I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can. Cadance: Alright. Here it comes! groans in pain as she pushes Doctor: It's coming! I can see it now! Shining Armor: Alright, Honey. Give it all you got! Cadance: strains then here a crying sound Doctor: It's a filly! Doctor then shows a young alicorn filly Shining Armor: She's beautiful, sweetheart. Cadance: Thank you. Shining Armor opens the door Shining Armor: Okay. You can come in now. walks in the room, with Cadance holding the foal in her arms Espeon: Aww. She's just the cutest little thing. Cadance: Thank you, Espeon. Rheneas: So have you thought about what her name's gonna be? Cadance: Actually, I think I have. Duncan: Really? What is it? Cadane: "Skyla". Puffer: Skyla? Rachel: I really like that name. Jenny: Me too. Shining Armor: Very well, will call her Skyla. yawns and nuzzles to Skyla's arms The ponies: Awwww. Princess Celestia: She's a very nice foal. Cadance: Yeah, and will make great parents. Belle: Hey Cadance, can I ask you something? Cadance: What is it? Belle: Can I be Skyla's godmother? Cadance: Belle, that's a great idea! Of course you can be Skyla's godmother. Belle: Thanks. Cadance: Anytime. Princess Celestia: You know, Belle. I can sense the Force strong inside of you. Belle: You can? Princess Celestia: Yes. You, along with Ariel, and Jasmine. Jasmine: So? Princess Celestia: Well, there's no fool in you three. So how about, I train you 3 the ways of the Force? Ariel: You mean will get to use those fancy laser swords? Princess Celestia: There "Lightsabers". And yes, you get to use those. Belle: Well, I'm in. Ariel: Me too! Jasmine: I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. Judy Hopps: Hey, what about me? I wanna learn the ways of the Force, and get a Lightsaber too! Princess Celestia: Well, I can't train you, with three Princesses to train, Judy. Princess Luna: Don't worry, young Hopps. I will help you learn the ways of the Force. Judy Hopps: You will?! Princess Luna: Of course. Besides, I can sense your born with then Force too. Judy Hopps: Oh, thank you! Princess Luna: Your welcome. Twilight: If only Luke was here to hear about this. He would be excited to see Skyla, and you four being trained as Jedi. Edward: Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure he's sensing this right now. Twilight: I hope so. Toad: But I wished that Mr. Solo was here. Oliver: Don't worry Toad, he's in a better place now. Scootaloo: Yeah, he's part of the Force. Douglas: But he doesn't have a lightsaber. Scootaloo: Oh yeah, that is true. Sweetie Belle: But he was still a great ally. Apple Bloom: And a good smugler. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Birth scenes